


Sa-Kai

by sunshine (sunshinepiveh)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Age Play, Incest Play, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepiveh/pseuds/sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brother kink, incest play,  rape play, mild age play. ... sorry? er, you're welcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa-Kai

“Ah! Yes, _t'hy'la_!” Spock moaned and writhed with delight, a completely wanton mess, just as Jim preferred him. Spock was splayed beneath him, Jim's cock deep in his ass, Spock's fingers deep in Jim's mouth. Just a few more well placed thrusts and --

“Spock!” Jim's own world went white as he released himeslf inside his lover, just as Spock was pushed over the edge himself, coming on them both. Jim collapsed in an exhausted heap on top of Spock, and even though he was sure he must be crushing Spock a little bit, Spock did not seem to mind. They lay there quietly breathing and basking in the afterglow for a long moment.

“What is that, anyway?”

“Mm?”

“ _T'whatever_ . You called me that before.”

“ _T'hy'la_ .”

“Yeah, that.”

“It is a Vulcan term.”

Jim snorted in his sarcastic “no shit” manner and did not elaborate. Spock ignored him and continued.

“It translates in Standard roughly to soulmate.”

“Aww, that's sweet.” Jim said, smiling and even blushing slightly. He nuzzled in closer, brushing his cheek against Spock's neck and breathing in his scent. He was a little self conscious of his own behaviour -- certain it was a bit creepy, but Spock never seemed to mind. He was perfect like that. “What's it mean literally then? If that's a rough translation or whatever?” Jim pressed after some time.

“It is a combination of three terms in one. Friend, brother, and lover.” Spock explained patiently.

Friend -- well, that Jim could certainly see. They were friends first. And clearly they were lovers. But -- brother? What? “What do you mean brother? Like brother in arms? Or like, you guys have Clans right? Is it a Clan thing?”

Spock twitched in a way that was not quite a shrug. “Perhaps either of those meanings is applicable.”

“What is this perhaps?” Jim pressed, pushing himself off and away from Spock to lay beside him. He had to be able to properly see him if he were to interrogate him. “I thought Vulcan was all about precision. You nearly had a caniption when I called T'Pau Ma'am.”

“It is an ancient word.” Spock said semi-defensively, though he would not admit it. “Much of the...  _precision_ , of the original context and meaning is lost.”

“Hm.” Jim said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Spock returned his gaze blandly.

_Brothers_ . Jim couldn't help but think of the Standard meaning of the term. Brothers? So...  _naughty_ . No,  _raunchy_ , maybe. Spock as his brother? That was so...  _wrong_ . And  _hot_ . 

He could not help but think of Sam briefly. He actually  _did have_ a brother. But it wasn't the same. This was sexy Vulcan Spock not-actually-his-brother kind of brother. Therefore, hot.

“Kay.” he said brightly, and dropped the topic entirely. Spock's eyes now narrowed with suspicion, but it was too late. His partner was already bounding out of the bed and toward the shower.

 

 

~~~

 

_Brother-brother-brother-brother-_ Jim's hand moved rapidly up and down his shaft as he leaned against the shower wall. Spock was busy in the labs tonight so something had to give.  _Who was the older brother? Spock would have to be. Yeah. Spock pinning him to the bed, fucking him -- “Brother! Don't! It's wrong!”_ Yeah, fuck yeah. With a deep moan he came satisfyingly and nearly collapsed into a puddle on the bottom of the tub. His thighs trembled. Alright, well he already knew he was going to hell. This wasn't the  first depraved thing Jim had ever fantasized about, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Distractedly, as he sat around in his sweats killing time before bed, Jim looked up the Vulcan word for brother on his PADD.  _Sa-kai._ Hmm. He nearly flushed reading it and his cock twitched with renewed interest. Nope. He set the PADD aside and resolutely went to bed.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jim was being coy, playing hard to get tonight. It wasn't his usual style, but sometimes he just  _loved_ the way Spock got all Vulcan Warrior toward him when he taunted. He dodged another kiss, another snatch at a wrist, and was aware he'd slowly backed himself against a wall, his heart accelerating and his breaths shallowing. Spock loomed in on him with a glint in his eyes. “You tease me.” he stated.

Jim's denial died in his throat as Spock pinned one wrist, then another behind his back, as he wrapped his strong arms around his human. His eyes dialted as Spock breathed in his air, but did  _not_ kiss. “You do not deny it.” Spock stated. “I think that you  _like_ it when I lay claim to you.” It was not really a dangerous game, Spock knew. He could feel Jim's arousal and overwhelming consent to his advances through his skin.

Jim licked his lips nervous ly . Semi-nervously. Excitedly. Breathlessly, with half a mischevious smile, and before he lost nerve, he whispered “No,  _sa-kai_ !” He was desperately horny, and desperately vulnerable to say such a thing. And immediatley, the split second he had allowed it to come out of his mouth, he felt an overhwelming regret weigh on him. Why had he said it? Why couldn't he keep his dumbass fantasies to himself? And all of these thoughts cascaded at once because Spock's initial reaction was a slight widening of his eyes, and a stiffening of his posture. His grip on Jim's wrists faltered.  _His grip faltered_ . That meant he had been about to let go. He didn't want this.

And Spock _was_ thrown for a loop. Not the least reason being that he actually had had a brother -- Sybok, for some of the early years of his life. It was not something the family spoke of, it was not something he remembered very clearly, quite honestly, and it was not something he'd ever divulged to Jim. But the fact of the matter was, he had heard someone call him  _sa-kai_ before.  Not someone he remembered well, not someone he honestly felt any real familial attachment to. But still. It gave him pause. And it was weird. And it was wrong. Because the brother in  _t'hy'la_ and the word  _sa'kai_ were  _not_ the same. He was pretty sure.

But he felt the raw vulnerability through Jim's skin, and the immediate fall of his face when he'd reacted with surprise, and then the overwhelming guilt and self recrimination. Spock had a decision to make for the wellbeing of his  _t'hy'la_ . He was not often prone to fantasies, and certainly not ones as creative as his Jim. But he was thankfully, not immune. Before Jim could speak again, he tightened his grip on Jim's wrists, pressed a thigh against Jim's crotch, and said darkly in his ear “What are you going to do? I am stronger than you.”

Realisation of what Spock means is slow to dawn on Jim, who had been caught up in his own shame at what he'd uttered. But the Vulcan heat flush against his body was a reminder of what they were in the middle of, and the hard Vulcan cock jutting against his hip was definitely encouraging. Then he processed what Spock had actually said.  _Holy shit!_ Was Spock actually playing along with this -- giving him permission? Suddenly nerves were cast aside in favour of raging arousal once more.

Jim licked his bottom lip again, and was aware that Spock's focus followed his tongue. He was suddenly aware he had no plan. Where was he leading them? “D--don't.  _Sa-kai_ . Or... I'll tell Dad.” That was safe, right? Jim had never had a dad, and Spock called Sarek “father” in Standard and probably something Vulcan when he was a kid. By the way Spock quirked a brow, it was a safe gamble. Awesome. 

Spock growled low in his ear, his breath brushing across his skin and causing goosebumps and his hair to stand on end. “Tell him what,  _sa-kai?_ That I am teaching you about manhood, as he taught me?”

Jim's legs about gave out from him when Spock said  _that_ . JesusfuckingChrist, Spock was a kinky bastard when he wanted to be. Who knew? He was suddenly grateful that Spock was basically pinning him to the wall as he didn't trust himself to stand. His eyes went wide as he regarded Spock with wide eyes.

“Are you capable of taking off your own clothes, or do I need to do it for you?” Spock faux-mocked as he stepped carefully away.

Age play on top of incest and rape? Jim considered it, realizing that by his own threat he was implying as much already. But no, he'd undress himself. If he could. Dear lord. “I can do it.” he said with nervous affect, that wasn't really an affect at all. His hands trembled slightly with the intensity of the experience.

Spock appraised him approvingly as he began to remove his own clothing. “Very good,  _sa-kai-kan_ .” he said in a diminuative voice. “ I am pleased. Continue to comply and it will be easier for you.” His words were spoken in such a soothing tone, but his eyes were positively predatory.

Both free of their clothes, Spock trailed his fingers lightly down Jim's neck, over his shoulder, down his back. He'd perfected over time the use of seductive touch telepathy. It removed awkwardness from many sexual encounters when he was able to ascertain Jim's surface thougths and feelings, without having to explicitly ask, without requiring a cumbersome meld which might disrupt a subtle moment. Jim appreciated these soft caresses, and Spock obtained the information he sought -- Jim was still very much aroused, and very much on board with the direction Spock had proceeded.

“On the bed.” Spock directed with a commanding near-whisper. He subtly directed Jim to the position he wanted him -- on his hands and knees, but more curled into himself, head against the bed between his arms. Diminuative. Helpless. Jim trembled with anticipation, and was rewarded with Spock's tongue licking gently against his anus. He breathed in sharply and gripped the sheets. Spock felt a surge of his own arousal at Jim's adherance to his role. It was somehow envigorating to take one so helpless and pliant -- especially if that someone were in fact the consenting adult Jim.

After some time of rimming Jim, leaving him a quivering mess, Spock reached around to gently stroke his cock, giving him just the smallest relief. “Have you touched yourself this way?” Spock prompted.

“N-no.” Jim decided to protest.

“Liar. I have seen you touch yourself at night,  _sa-kai_ .”

And damned if he knew why, but that went straight to Jim's cock. Before he could stop himself, his mind flashed back to the time he got off in the shower to such a fantasy, and Spock stilled as the message was transmitted through all of their skin-to-skin, as Spock was draped over his form, chest to back, thighs touching thighs, and so on. “Fascinating.” he said almost smugly. “You fantasize about me, do you,  _sa-kai_ ?”

Jim's mind w h irled in a haze of eroticism, his real experiences now blurring with their present fantasy. He had missed Spock grabbing the lube until he now felt a slick finger probing his relaxed hole. He tensed up slightly, and he  typically  _never_ tensed up. 

“Relax.” Spock hissed in his ear, and bit him on the shoulder possessively. “I believe you will enjoy this.”

And of course he would. Jim practically melted into Spock. And before he knew it, Spock's cock was rubbing enticingly against his entrance, hands braced on hips as Jim continued to cower into himself, fists gripping the sheets. “Are you ready for me to penetrate you  _sa-kai_ ?” He began to press slowly forward, not waiting on a verbal response.

“It -- it won't fit.” Jim gasped with a spark of inspiration. “ _Sa-kai_ , please, it can't possibly.”

“I will make it fit.” Spock assured with dark amusement, and pressed himself fully in as Jim gasped at the familiar, wonderful sensation that was all  _Spock_ , his mind totally clouded with the haze of lust and depravity. 

The rest of the event was all a blur. Spock made many demands of “Admit  that  you  enjoy it!” and Jim made many gasps of “ _Sa-kai!_ Please!” until both were moaning out their orgasms, Spock nearly bruising Jim's hips with his grip -- the intensity of his climax surprising him. Jim himself continued to tremble even after the event had ended as little aftershocks and adrenaline shot through his system. Carefully, Spock turned them onto their sides and cuddled Jim in close, pressing loving, reassuring kisses to his neck and temple. It was a long time before either of them had the courage or grounding to move or talk.

“That was....” Jim trailed off.

“...yes.” Spock agreed, although he was not certain what either of them meant.

“Are you freaked out now?” Jim asked uncertainly, inwardly cringing as he rememberd some of what was said and done. His face heated from shame and he burried his face slightly in a pillow.

“Negative.”

Jim hazarded a peek around at his partner. “Really? I mean, even by human standards that was pretty...”  _perverted, depraved, sick, kinky_ ... Where did he start?

“Humans are full of illogical desires.” Spock dismissed easily, and noticed that he'd said the wrong thing when Jim's spirits sunk. “Half humans as well.” he admitted.

Nothing more needed to be said as Jim turned himself around to wrap arms and legs over his lover, something that would surely be seen as stifling to anyone else but Spock. Spock never minded. He was, of course, perfect that way. “You're perfect, you know that?”

“You as well,  _t'hy'la_ .” Spock said warmly, and with much affection and desire to hold and protect his illogical human. Perhaps it was a brotherly urge to do so. He did not know. The exact interpretation of  _t'hy'la_ was unimportant.

 


End file.
